You Belong to Me
by UnbelievableAnimeFreak
Summary: Separated from one another during their childhood, Toshiro concentrates on finding her once more. However, during his search he finds out that she was brainwashed by Aizen and he must face the one he loves in the upcoming war.
1. Separated

**Author's note: **Well hello there! :D Guess who's back with a brand new story? Hah! Bet you guys weren't expecting this ;) If you've read my profile, you would've seen that I had a story that I was currently typing. You Belong to Me. And yes it's another Hitsuhina story! :D Of course just because I'm starting a new story doesn't mean that I'm ending my updates on Beautiful Lie, it just means that from now on I'll be working on TWO stories instead of one ^^. Now a little info about this story. It's not related to anything that occurs in Beautiful Lie (If you haven't read that I'd suggest you read it because judging from my reviewers they said that it's really good :D) So there will be no mentally unstable, depressed Shiro in here. In this one his stoic manner will be more relevant but there is a bonus to this! Now you can see some early on affection rather than having to agonizingly wait like in Beautiful Lie. Anyways, this chapter occurs in their childhood and isn't currently happening, btw Toshiro isn't the small kid, he's in his teenage years (which he looked like when Momo was away at the academy) I'm having her delay in going to the academy so they're older. Momo shall not being wearing that preposterous bun of hers because I LOATHE it, so her hair shall be down :D. The next chapter shall be in the future when Hitsugaya is the Jubantai taicho (10th division captain). So without further adew, please enjoy the first chapter of my new story :)

**Disclaimer: **Man... If I owned Bleach I'd make sure that Toshiro went up to Momo and kissed her right in front of all the anti Hitsuhina fans.

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong to Me<strong>

**Chapter 1: **Separated

"Ahh, Obaa-san Shiro-chan is bullying me!" Screeched a young girl as a small hand fisted into her hair, messing it up in the process. She attempted to push the boy away but he grabbed her cheeks and stretched them in a childish manner.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan." Complained her white-haired friend, his turquoise eyes narrowing in annoyance at the silly nickname. He let go of her cheeks and flicked her on the forehead causing her to raise her hand to cover the reddening spot and stick out her lip in an act of pain.

"Mou, that hurts Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby, Bedwetter Momo."

Momo huffed, leaning in closer to his face. Her brown eyes huge with determination. "I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro smirked. "Sure you don't, now quit calling me Shiro-chan!"

Their little argument was interrupted as an old woman walked in from another room, carrying in her hands two small bowls of rice. Toshiro and Momo's eyes lit up as they scrambled off one another and rushed to the wooden table as the elder placed their food in front of them. Toshiro picked up his chopsticks and hungrily gobbled down his food, spattering some of it onto Momo who slowly chewed her own food beside him.

"Shiro-chan you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll get sick."

Toshiro lifted his head from his bowl and gave the young girl a look before he resumed his full attention back to his bowl of rice, slipping more into his mouth. Momo giggled. She was always surprised on how much the boy could eat; she couldn't ever imagine herself eating like that.

Within seconds Toshiro had finished his bowl of rice and scooted off of his chair, leaving Momo all by herself at the table. He smirked when he heard her complain but proceeded outside the cozy home, settling himself down on the edge of the porch.

He raised his head as he saw the beautifully painted sunset, blinding his eyes and forcing him to blink. He sighed in content, cupping his chin in his palm as he rested his elbow on his knee. He always loved watching sunsets; it calmed his icy demeanor and allowed him to relax.

Small footsteps made their way towards him and he turned around to the see Hinamori carrying a bowl full of watermelon. She smiled and placed it down next to him, taking a seat beside him and watching as he grabbed a slice of the delicious fruit and began to chow it down.

Momo giggled before looking out at the sunset and feeling its rays warm her skin. She closed her eyes and let her mind soar as she relished their time together. Her and Toshiro always watched the sunsets while they ate watermelon, it was the one time where they could actually remain in silence and enjoy being with one another. Toshiro actually allowed his wall to crumble during these times; giving her a glimpse of the side that only she's seen. The side where he actually showed his emotions.

Toshiro lifted his head and turned his attention to the pure girl beside him, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. The silkiness of her hair that slightly blew in the soft wind, dazzled by the sunset's vibrant colors. Her lavishly long eyelashes that fluttered open revealing her tawny brown eyes that sparkled with warmth as she would whisper his pet name along her petal-like lips. Her angelic voice that sounded harmonious and sweet to his ears always made his mind wonder what her future would be like. What would she grow up to be? How beautiful would she be when she's mature? Who would be her lover?

He felt a slight pang of jealousy when he thought about that last question. Momo was fragile and deserved to be treated right and with respect. Thinking that she would drift away from him the older she got made his heart beat painfully inside his chest and unknowingly his hand had drifted to hers and he held it within his.

She smiled at the young boy's attempt at affection. She never would've thought that he would go as far as actually showing her physical emotion but she was glad that he was opening up to her. She allowed him to hold her hand and they both gazed back at the blazing sunset as it began to subside behind the hill.

Momo allowed her eyes to wander to the small boy beside her, taking in his features. His soft snowy white hair that displayed itself in spikes on either side of his head. He was about the same height as her, but he didn't seem to be growing very much. The part that she loved most about him was his beautiful aquamarine eyes. They could seem so distant and yet show so much emotion when he looked at her. She loved the feeling that only she could see him like that. It made her feel like she had chipped her way through his icy structure and was finally seeing his hidden self.

His grip on her hand tightened and she turned her head to make contact with those alluring orbs of cerulean. He had the rare small smile on his face and his eyes were burning with something that Momo couldn't describe in words. It seemed like he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't decipher the hidden message that was hidden deep within his crystals.

He sighed and released his grip on her hand, gazing back at the now blackened sky. Stars illuminated in the atmosphere, shining down on the two childhood friends. Toshiro looked from the corner of his eye to notice that the young girl beside him was staring at the twinkling objects intently, her eyes wide in awe. This caused the smile to reappear on his face and he grabbed her hand and urged her to stand up.

"Come on, we'll go sit on the hill and watch the stars." He said, noticing her confused expression. He pulled her along, dropping his eaten slice of watermelon on the ground as they made their way to the hill that was just a few houses ahead. They stopped at the top and sat along the cool grass, their yukata's brushing against the ground.

Momo laid on her back and stared at the stars, occasionally pointing up at one that was exceptionally shiny. She would giggle when he made a crude comment saying that it looked exactly the same as all the others, but she knew that he was joking playfully. He still held her hand even while he was sitting up and she was lying on the grass, refusing to remove the warmth that cooled his emotions.

"Hey, Shiro-chan?"

"Baka, it's not Shiro-chan. It's Hitsugaya Toshiro. What is it?" he sighed, giving up the thought of ever convincing her to call him something other than that stupid nickname.

"Do you think that we'll be together forever?"

Her question caught him off guard and he thought about this for a moment before looking down at her. The innocent look among her face caused him to roll his eyes before turning his attention back to the sky, still not moving his hand from hers.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question as that?"

Momo's eyes lowered in sadness and she was about to remove her hand when he suddenly spoke so softly that if she wasn't so close to his body she would've never heard him.

"Of course we will."

Momo looked up at him and saw the small smirk graze his lips. He lay down next to her and moved his hand from hers to her back, pushing her towards him. She gasped but he silenced her when he placed a finger against her lips. She saw the mischievous look in his eyes as he held her close to his body, his natural body heat warming her up. She snuggled up against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her protectively.

"Don't worry you can sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured against her hair, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

Momo giggled, her eyes already closed. "Let's make a promise Shiro-chan."

"What kind of promise?"

Momo mumbled the last few words from her lips softly. "A promise to always protect one another."

Toshiro felt her breath even out as she drifted off to sleep and he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt himself drifting off to unconsciousness, barely able to keep his eyes open. His held Hinamori tightly, loving how she fit so perfectly against his body.

"I made that promise to you a long time ago baka. I'll always protect you."

As the two of them fell sleep, wrapped in one another's arms, two dark silhouettes emerged from behind a tall oak tree. One of them proceeded towards the sleeping teenagers, but stopped abruptly when the one that was still near the tree ordered him to not get any closer.

"Is that the one?" A calm, collected voice came from the shadow that was near the tree. It sounded high in authority as it spoke to his partner who simply growled at the higher individual, ignoring the menacing glare that was evident in his vivid eyes.

"Ah yeah it is. The one Aizen has been looking for."

The obscure man moved from his spot near the tree and stood next to his taller partner, his hands dug deep within his pockets. The moon revealed the two mysterious strangers as they loomed over the sleeping humans. The shorter man looked depressing; he had deep green eyes with slit-like pupils that gave him an intimidating appearance. Teal lines descended from his eyes, giving him the appearance of crying despite his collective stance. His skin was ghostly pale and he had a black hole just above his sternum. He had remnants of a strange skull that was planted on top of his messy black hair with a single horn jutting out of it. His abnormal aura proving that he wasn't any ordinary resident that lived among them.

While the downcast man looked dark and mysterious his partner seemed much livelier and barbaric. The taller male had unusual bright blue hair that stood out underneath the moonlight, his irises matching the spiky mass. He had emerald markings next to his eyes, similar to that of a panther and they glared daggers at everything in sight. He wore a white jacket, similar to his accomplice, but instead his chest was exposed, revealing many powerful muscles. Barely above his hakama revealed a black hole, identical to the man's beside him. He had what looked like a jawbone attached to the right side of his face, where his actual jaw was and whenever he opened his mouth it seemed to move along with the bones underneath the skin.

"Ulquiorra, do we just nab them and take them back to Aizen?" Questioned the dynamic man, scratching the side of his head in boredom.

Ulquiorra shook his head, not removing his gaze from the two resting on the grass. "No. He hasn't ordered us to retrieve them yet. He only wants the girl; he informed that if the boy gets in the way that we must kill him."

A wide murderous grin spread across Ulquiorra's ally's face, his eyes hinting absolute excitement. "Finally Aizen is allowing some entertainment in his plans. I've been waiting for a chance to kill something but he always intervenes, declaring that it's too reckless and unnecessary." His teeth grinded together in annoyance.

Ulquiorra shot him a deadly look, silencing him instantly. "Don't you dare speak nonsense about Aizen-sama. We will attack when he instructs us so. If you disobey his orders I'll kill you myself Grimmjow." His voice was calm yet it had so much power in it that Grimmjow had to turn his head to avoid his gaze.

Ulquiorra turned back towards the two sleeping individuals. "We'll return soon on Aizen-sama's orders. For now, we'll head back and report our observations to him." He touched the air with his hand and mysteriously it began to screech as it split, revealing a pathway to darkness. He walked into the Garganta and left Grimmjow to stand there and take a few last glances at their victims before he followed shortly, closing the portal behind them. Removing any traces of them ever being there.

**XxXx**

Sunlight blinded his vision as he attempted to open his eyes but had to close them unsuccessfully. He raised a hand to block out the light and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and hissed in pain as the muscles in his back ached from sleeping in an uncomfortable position for most of the night. He raised his arms and stretched, sighing as the bunched up muscles in his back smoothed out before he lowered his gaze, expecting to see his young friend sleeping next to him.

His eyes widened when he saw that her body wasn't beside him.

_She must've gotten up before me. Baka, why didn't she wake me up?_

He stood up and fixed his yukata before turning back towards the small house, his feet trailing from the weight of sleep that hadn't diminished from his system. He yawned; he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly, he felt completely replenished. He would have to thank Momo later for allowing him to sleep beside her.

Soft cries suddenly sounded from behind him and he turned his head in curiosity. His keen hearing hadn't been turned on yet due to the drowsiness so he couldn't make out whatever they were saying or who it was. He shrugged and turned back to the task at hand, heading back home.

"Please… Help me!"

Toshiro froze and he turned his head again, looking back at the hill where he had heard the voice. Something within him was telling him to run from the unknown threat but hearing that voice made him turn around, unsure on what he should do. His eyes were scrutinizing, trying to see the figures that were beyond the hill, the sunlight hindering his search.

"Help me! Shiro-chan!"

Only one being in the whole universe would cry out his name like that and before he could comprehend what he was doing he was already racing back towards the hill. Something was horribly wrong. Her voice wasn't the joking tone that she used when they played hide and go seek when she pretended that someone was gaining on her. This time she actually sounded like she was in danger.

Damn it, why didn't he notice that she had disappeared sooner?

He advanced up the hill and stopped, looking around for the girl who was crying out his name. His eyes lit up with shock as he recognized her body sprawled on the ground, gripping onto the grass with all her strength as she tried to avoid being picked up by a much larger man that towered over her. She screamed as he grabbed her and tried to lift her off the ground, his eyes seething with annoyance when she refused to let go.

"God damn it stop struggling. I'm supposed to bring you back unharmed and I can't do that if you won't fucking let go of the ground." He snarled as he tried to lift her again, earning him another scream in the process. The man was starting to get agitated at her stubbornness, an obvious vein popping upon his forehead. He raised his hand and placed it on the hilt of a sword at this side, causing Toshiro to panic.

"Momo!"

The man raised his head, shock flashing over his face before he broke out into a wide grin. He removed his hand from the sword and glared over at the boy, his eyes brightening. "Well, well. So the savior decided to show up. Man what a bother, Aizen said this job would be easy. Oh well, one possible threat in the future killed could prove useful."

Before he could digest the man's words he was already pushed to the ground, the breath knocked out of him as a fist slammed into his stomach. He gasped, gazing up and finally being able to see the man's face clearly. The blue hair stood out against the blinding sun and his eyes were like his. Icy and cold, except his had a beastly look to them. The man smirked, revealing his canines that were slightly longer than average as he raised his fist and hit him again, causing a hoarse cry to sound from his lips.

He could still hear Hinamori's cries even after the man batted his ears with his hand. He could feel the bruises that were forming all over his body and they sent him into agonizing pain. He refused to cry, he wouldn't show the obvious pain to the monster above him. He would be strong and somehow find a way to save Hinamori before he lost his life.

"Let me go!"

Those words caused the beast above the snowy-haired boy to stop for a second in his attacks, giving him enough time to slip away from his grasp and stumble down the hill toward Hinamori. He was now aware of a second presence that accompanied the blue-haired man, noticing him reaching down and easily picking up the girl, his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists as he prevented her from swinging at him. He had a passive look on his face, unaware of the boy that was charging towards them.

"Let her go!" he yowled, somehow finding the strength to send a punch at the white cloaked male, but instantly regretting it as he felt his arm snap under the stress of the bruises that covered his body. The man glared down at the boy, his green viper-like eyes narrowing before he sent a kick in his direction, sending Toshiro flying across the ground.

He screamed when a foot fisted into his back and several of his ribs cracked under the pressure. He looked behind him to see the blue headed man laughing at his pathetic form. He raised his foot and stomped on him again; breaking several ribs and more agonized screams erupted from his throat. Again, and again until Toshiro felt that everything had been broken in his body.

"No please! Don't hurt him! Please… Just take me, don't kill him."

Hinamori's voice broke the silence in the occupied area. He could tell by her tone that she was crying, whispering pleas to the two men to spare his life. He could hear her sobs and he turned his head in her direction, ignoring the pain of everything that was broken in his body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in waves and he felt his weakened heart hurt from seeing her cry.

"Hina…mori…"

The weight lifted off his back and he saw the man join up with his partner that had grabbed Hinamori. He wanted to stand but nothing in his body would cooperate, he was broken to the point that he couldn't even move his limbs. He just laid there, having no choice but to watch as Hinamori allowed herself to be captured.

"Tch, if you would have let us taken you earlier your poor friend wouldn't have gotten so busted up. There's no way in hell that he's going to survive now." Growled the taller man, grabbing Hinamori as his partner opened up a Garganta. Hinamori turned her head towards her friend's slowing fading gaze, his broken body making no motion to go after her. She cried at seeing the hurt flood into his eyes and watching as he painstakingly mouthed soft words to her.

"Don't…cry…Hinamori..." He gave her a weak smile, before his vision clouded and he felt his own tears score down his face.

"I'll…find…you…"

Hinamori watched as his eyes darkened and all the light faded from his eyes. She cried out his name in anguish as she was dragged into the black abyss alone with the two men. She reached her hand out towards his disheveled body, watching as he shrank more and more as the portal began to close. Her eyes began to close as she began to lose consciousness before she passed out, her last glimpse of her best friend dying just within her reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Ta-dah, first chapter completed. As you can see, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are in this story and Aizen as well. Instead of them all being dead I decided to actually place them in the plot line, believing that it would make it more interesting if Arrancar were in it. Anyways I'll try to update this as soon as I can but Idk when I can since I have to work with Beautiful Lie as well ^^. We'll be back in the present next chapter. Will Hitsugaya survive? Please review~ Thanks ^^


	2. Alone without you

**Author's note: **Heyyy guys ^^. New chapter for my new story :D! I've made a decision that for this story (Unlike Beautiful Lie) that all the characters shall have their new look and that the new captains shall be there. Ex: Hirako, Rose etc. Anyways, the last chapter was in the past and now this is the present after Hinamori was taken away from Toshiro. You guys are probably so entranced by Beautiful Lie and its recent chapter xD (Don't forget about You Belong to Me!) I'm very grateful for all the reviews you gave to me on that story :) Anyways, I'm thinking about making this a dramatic one also xD, maybe not as angsty as Beautiful Lie but close enough. There shall be a depressed Shiro (since I can't ever get enough of him and his overprotectiveness :D) I'm starting to get really into this story and I'm hoping that you guys will reel in with tons of reviews just like Beautiful Lie. Like I said, I absolutely adore reviews ;D whether they're criticism or compliments!. Psssst, I found a perfect song for this story and I would really like it if you guys took a look at it. I won't let you go (Darling) by hedley :D It's absolutely cute so take a look at it ^^.

**Disclaimer: **I HATE HitsuKarin, so if I owned Bleach I'd erase those filler episodes with the two :D

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong to Me<strong>

**Chapter 2: **Alone without you

"Neh Taicho, have I told you how much I love your haircut? It makes you look so grown up!" A young busty woman smiled at the annoyed glare that the young white-haired man sent in her direction from his desk. He huffed and returned his attention back to the papers that were neatly organized upon the flat surface, scribbling his signature on a form.

_10 years._

His pen halted in midsentence, causing a thin trail of ink to run across the paper. He looked up and stared blankly across the room in deep thought, his eyes shadowing over as brief emotion flashed over them. Unbeknownst to him, he was unaware of the obvious distortion in temperature indicating the sudden change in his state of mind. Only when the strawberry-blonde woman appeared in front of him and shouted his name did he finally snap out of it.

"Taicho?" she asked, leaning forward over his desk to look at him in the eye.

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, avoiding her prying, blue eyes that seeked information from his cerulean ones. He let out a sigh, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Get back to work, Matsumoto."

_10 years since that day._

The lieutenant stood there, pondering whether or not she could listen to her captain's order. She shook her head and stayed put, watching as his aquamarine eyes narrowed in frustration at her stubbornness. His usual scowl was prominent upon his features as he stood up from his seat and made his way towards the screen door that separated him from the outside world.

_10 years since he last saw her._

"Are you thinking about _her_?" Matsumoto whispered, watching as his retreating back halted halfway from the door. He didn't turn around but she could picture the saddened expression that was most likely reflecting off his face at the mention of the young girl that she had never met.

The captain placed his hand on the door frame and slid it open before he closed it behind him, his silent answer clear to the observant lieutenant as he left her alone in his office. Matsumoto sighed and turned around, placing herself on the couch across from her captain's desk.

She had never met this close friend of his that he knew when he was growing up in Junrinan, District one. From what information she had managed to get out of him it seemed that this girl was taken from him during his childhood, but, no matter how much she prodded, he would never tell her how she had disappeared. It seemed as if whenever she brought up the subject he would deject himself from the world and hide within the corners of his mind, leaving behind an abnormal captain in its wake. A look of upmost agony would slither across his eyes and Matsumoto would end the conversation immediately and be forced to leave as he tried to recollect himself.

Momo Hinamori.

That was the name that had quietly left his lips the first time she asked why he was so distressed when she caught him out on the hill, staring at the sunset. He seemed so vulnerable and Matsumoto almost wished she hadn't searched for him earlier. His eyes were offset and he refused to meet her questioning look, instead taking in the sunset and all its glory as it washed him with its warmth.

_"Momo Hinamori?"_

_ The white-haired captain nodded, not taking his eyes off the beautiful brightly painted sun that was disappearing behind the horizon. She watched as his hair gently blew in the soft wind, his snowy spikes dancing along its path in a slow rhythm, leaving Matsumoto slightly baffled as seeing this rare state of her captain. He turned his head slightly and his eyes shocked her when she caught them. His turquoise depths were a dark hue, filled with so much emotion that for a second, Matsumoto thought that it was directed towards her. She then realized that when he said her name again before turning back towards the sunset that it wasn't for her, but for Hinamori._

_ He had loved her._

_ She came to that conclusion shortly after they both had stared out into the blazing sky for several minutes. She would occasionally send a glance in his direction but he never even acknowledged that she was there, his attention locked with the colorful rays of the fading sun. Matsumoto laughed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the captain looked at her from the corner of his eye. They were now frozen solid and his emotions were once again hidden behind that icy wall of his to conceal his emotions. Rangiku tightened her hold on his shoulder to get him to fully face her, which he eventually complied. She bowed her head, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make her sound pathetic and inquisitive._

_ "Captain, was this girl… special to you?"_

_ The man narrowed his eyes, processing the question thoroughly in his mind. The lieutenant sat there, not daring to move, for she feared that he might push her away and she wouldn't get to know more about this girl. Honestly, when it came to other girls, things like this never sparked her interest. However, when it was affections that her captain showed towards one of them, she couldn't help but be curious on who could break down his barriers and cause his emotions to arise. Hinamori was one such girl._

_ The white-haired captain shrugged off her hand and stood up from his position on the grass, turning his back towards her. The wind picked up and his haori blew wildly in the wind, flashing the tenth division insignia that was stitched onto his back. His teal scarf whipped the air madly, the silky pattern matching identically to his irises. She watched him lower his head, now staring at the cool grass as if he noticed something intriguing within their mass._

_ "No."_

_ The answer was short, blunt, and simple. Yet terribly hurtful even though it wasn't directed towards her. Matsumoto twisted her hands in her lap uncomfortably, regretting asking such a personal question when she knew that he wouldn't tell her the truth. She looked up to see that he was now staring at the starry sky that had replaced the dying sun that hid behind the horizon. His eyes sparkled from the abundance of stars and comets but his true emotion was not of happiness or enlightenment, instead unfathomable desire and loneliness had filled his eyes._

_ He was experiencing true pain at their separation._

_ "She was… everything to me," he whispered, not caring that he was speaking so soft, like a child. He felt tender inside, his emotions causing cracks in his icy wall that shielded his heart. He raised a hand and clutched the clothing that covered his chest where his heart was located, feeling it beat in a slow rhythm. It was like he lost half of his heart, the other piece somewhere far away from his reach. A sudden, cold wetness trickled down his cheek and he quickly scrambled to remove the nuisance from his face, frowning in embarrassment._

_ "You'll find her."_

_ Hitsugaya turned his head in the direction of the strawberry-haired women who was slowly standing up and making her way towards him. She gave him a comforting smile, her eyes shining with warmth and understanding. She embraced him and he struggled underneath her suffocating grip, pushing against her arms in a forceful matter._

_ "She's very important, right? I'm sure if you keep looking, you'll find her. This woman that you're telling me about, I'm very envious of her. She's lucky to have a guardian like you. Searching for a long lost friend takes dedication and I can see it in your eyes even if you don't, that you truly wish to be with her right now."_

_ Toshiro stopped his struggles and Matsumoto stepped away, putting distance between them. She saw the mixed emotions flashing over his eyes, clouding them and tearing her from the inside to see him in such a disheveled shape. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started pushing him back towards his office, a cheerful smile on her face as she tried to ignore the despairing look he kept giving her. _

_ "Come on, Taicho! You're losing your apathetic demeanor. Cool down," she joked lightly, laughing at her small attempt at humor. Hitsugaya planted his feet in the ground and forced Matsumoto to stop, turning around and staring up at her. Rangiku removed her hands from his shoulders and looked away, her eyes lowering._

_ "Sorry, T-"_

_ "Thank you, Matsumoto."_

_ The blonde woman stared at him blankly as he turned his back to her and proceeded towards his office, arms crossed in his usual manner. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared behind the door to the tenth division headquarters, leaving silence in the night. Rangiku smiled and walked after her captain, her feet skidding across the grass. Even though the two of them were completely different individuals, they had a special bond between captain and lieutenant. Whoever this girl was that had caught her captain's love, she wished that she could see her pretty, young face._

_ "You'll find her, captain…"_

Matsumoto found herself nestled against the soft cushions of the sofa and slowly drifting off to sleep. She placed her hands behind her head and yawned, fluttering her eyes closed. She pictured what Momo looked like by her captain's descriptions and smiled. She felt her dreams cloud her vision and she allowed herself to drift into subconciousness.

Maybe someday, she could meet her.

**XxXx**

Hitsugaya stared across the Seireitei from his high post upon a street light. His feet planted nimbly along its head before he hung them over the edge as he sat. The cool breeze calmed his nerves and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did that damn woman have to bring _her _up? However, he knew it was mainly his fault. He had overreacted and look where he ended up, outside and alone.

A small, white speck landed on his nose causing him to go cross-eyed before he looked up at the sky to see millions of snowflakes falling from the clouds. He reached his hand out and caught a single flake in his palm, bringing it up close to examine its details. He smiled as it was joined by others on the surface of his skin, all diverse and beautiful. He tilted his hand, watching as the snow was carried away by the wind, disappearing into the atmosphere. He closed his eyes and let out a wisp of breath, watching it spiral out of his mouth before fading under the bright light of the lamp post.

She always loved when it snowed.

Her eyes would light up in awe whenever the white flurries surfaced from the sky and would race outside, leaving him no choice but to quickly follow after her. She'd stick out her tongue in a childish manner and giggle whenever a snowflake would land on it. He could always remember when she would encourage him to mimic her actions but he would just scowl and look away, deeming it child-like, but her soft smile always made him reconsider and he would join her, licking up the bountiful frozen drops of water in earnest.

He laughed at the memory of the one time when she had been playing outside and was frozen from head to toe. She had run inside and couldn't stop shivering, the cold already sinking deep into her skin. He had just woken up from the sudden noise and before he knew it, he had led her into his room to sleep beside him. He remembered the deep blush that was on her cheeks and she insisted that she could sleep in her own room, but when he grabbed her hand and urged her to shut up she had stayed silent and crawled into bed with him without a word. They had faced opposite directions and Toshiro felt bad for yelling at her. She was shaking the whole bed and soon she began sneezing, the cold claiming her body. Last that he remembered was that he had pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her shivering frame, allowing his body heat to warm up her frigid form. Eventually she had relaxed into his embrace and snuggled against his chest and they both fell asleep in each other's warmth.

_So many memories with her. _Hitsugaya lowered his head, dropping his hand to his chest where he could feel the soft beat of the organ behind his ribs. His heart always ached whenever he thought about her and he felt like it was being ripped in two when he spoke of her. The pain of knowing that it was his fault that she was taken from him made it very hard for him to surface from the overwhelming guilt that threatened to swallow him up. Every day was a struggle, he sometimes wished that he could just end his life and be done with it; the thought of Hinamori always made that decision wash away from his mind.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The white-haired captain looked down to see a lone figure hidden behind the blinding snow. Blonde hair whipped mildly in the freezing wind and Toshiro identified two intelligent, russet eyes that locked with his. He recognized the white cloak that blew wildly in the wind but was unable to classify the division that the captain was from. He heard the crunching of snow as the silhouette sauntered towards him, revealing himself underneath the lamp's light.

"Yo, thought I'd find you here."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the man's practical tone, the alto pitch of his voice ringing in the snowy-haired man's ears. It was almost impossible to not recognize the conspicuous haircut of the taller captain, his bangs cut in an asymmetrical way that made Hitsugaya scoff just by the look of it. He did however, have respect and he knew that the captain before him was no ordinary man. Inside he was a wise, honorary leader, even if his outside appearance and flippant personality caused people to think otherwise.

"Hirako."

Shinji gave him his famous smile, revealing his upper teeth in a small grin before placing his serious expression back in place. He placed his hands in his sleeves and stared up at Hitsugaya, one eyebrow slightly raised at the captain's current position.

"Aren't you going to come down and talk?"

Toshiro snorted and turned his attention back to the neighborhood of houses, ignoring the complaint that he received from the captain standing in the snow. He never really liked Hirako; the man was the complete opposite of him. His comical attitude aggravated him and his sly voice always caused a headache to form. The rare times when he's serious can even counter his natural, austere disposition, the light voice deepening into a soft baritone as he ordered his subordinates to attack the enemy that threatened their homeland. He could admit that he was a bit envious of the captain; he wished that he could have an impact on people, but he knew that his phlegmatic manner would never allow such a thing.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sit up there, y'know."

Toshiro growled silently to himself, making a mental note to hurt whoever had informed Hirako of his location. He glared down at the captain, not surprised to see the smile plastered on his face and gleaming at him like a maniac. Toshiro sighed; there was no way that he could avoid this confrontation. He jumped off the light and landed in front of Hirako gracefully, straightening his back and relieving the cramps that had gathered in the center from sitting for so long.

"What do you want, Hirako?" Toshiro murmured, shaking his snow-filled hair and watching the specks drift to the ground before looking up at him. He crossed his arms in his sleeves and gave him an indignant look, cerulean eyes filled with annoyance at being interrupted during such a crucial moment where he relived his memories with the woman that he dearly missed. He was perplexed when the older captain kneeled down and placed his hands on the tenth division captain's shoulders, forcing him to look into the dark void of his irises.

"I want you to come with me; I need to show you something."

Before he could respond, he was flash stepped down the roads of Junrinan, their bodies only a blur as they sped by houses and rundown buildings that had crumbled over the centuries. Hitsugaya tried to drag his feet into the ground and demand for an explanation but the older captain's grip around his stomach made it near impossible. Toshiro growled, embarrassed that he was being carried like a child when he was fully capable of walking by himself. A thought of jabbing him in the gut came to mind.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, please be considerate just for a while," Shinji spoke, turning his head in the other captain's direction as if reading his mind. "This is information that you could find useful."

Now he had caught his attention. Toshiro tilted his head to the side, his blue-green eyes narrowing in suspicion before the yellow-haired man turned his attention back to the front, intent on bringing them to their destination. Toshiro looked ahead and his eyes widened when they had dashed through the entrance to the Twelfth division and headed towards the restricted files section near the library. Before he knew it he was thrown to the ground and dust scattered into the air from the contact. He coughed, and glared up at Hirako who was busily searching through a shelf full of documents that dated back generations ago. He pulled out a folder and opened it, his eyes scanning the data imprinted on the sheets.

"Ah, here we go."

He held out the document in front of Toshiro and urged him to take it, turning his back to him and searching in another section of the millions of files that filled the bookshelves all the way to the ceiling. Hitsugaya looked questioningly at the man before looking down and opening the folder, his hand grabbing the first paper that was on top of the stack. Most of the data was even hard for him to decipher but he nodded in understanding, raising his head to glance back at the captain.

"These are the records of Hueco Mundo, the realm where the hollows hide until they decide to attack the human world. Why are you showing me these, Hirako?"

Shinji picked out another folder that was on the forty-second row, jumping down from the ladder and placing it on top of the previous one. Toshiro raised an eyebrow before slowly opening the cover and reading through the single sheet of paper that was within it. Every sentence that he read caused his eyes to widen more and more until they nearly bugged out of his head. He glanced up but was silenced by Hirako's finger that was placed neatly on his lips.

"I've heard about your friend that you knew when you were growing up in Junrinan. I've never met her but she sounds like an amazing woman. I knew that she wanted to be in the fifth division and it's a shame that I can't meet one of my subordinates, so I did some research." He pointed down at the previous folder that held information about Hueco Mundo's hollow population. "There was a sudden increase in hollow numbers ten years ago and it surprised me when the numbers came in. What it turned out to be was that it wasn't an actual hollow, but a human."

Toshiro's eyes clouded as he continued to listen to Hirako's explanation about the information that he collected. Something was filling in his chest and making his heart beat faster than it ever had before. What was this feeling? He snapped back to reality when Hirako took the sheet of paper from him and thrusted it in his face, pointing at a certain name that was in bold on the print.

"Your friend disappeared ten years ago when there was a distortion in the atmosphere; Hueco Mundo had transported two individuals into the Soul Society during this time and they left with three later that day. Where the Garganta had opened was in a wide field in Junrinan District 1, near several neighboring households."

Toshiro felt tears well in his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Hirako smiled. "We know where your friend is, and I'm going to help you get her back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This chapter was a lot more difficult than I would've thought. I had the plot of Beautiful Lie in my head while I was typing during some of this xD That's probably why there is some angsty going on. So this occurs 10 years later and Toshiro has his new look and everything. As you can see, Matsumoto never got to meet Hinamori so they're not good friends like they would normally be. Toshiro is saddened about what happened years ago and it seems that similar to Beautiful Lie, that he can't deal with bringing her up. Hirako later shows up (As proven that he's now the fifth division captain) and brings Hitsugaya to the twelfth division restricted files area. More memories of the two appear in here. I've learn to have respect for Hirako :D, he's actual very caring for Hinamori in the manga (or soon to be) as it said in the some of the info that tite kubo posted. So Hirako has figured out Hinamori's location, how shall Toshiro react? :) Read and review thankies!


End file.
